Jaridians
' Jaridians' were an alien species that were descended from the Atavus and a cousin race of the Taelons. History Early history Around eight million years ago, the Jaridian and Taelon race were one species which were split apart by the integration of the Kimera. Initially, they were one species that contained all the tools required for their biology. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) Upon their birth, the two race's began to enter alternate evolutionary paths with a common source being the Atavus. In their ancient shared history, there existed an Atavus known as Ramaz who was the head of an immortality cult that learnt to isolate core energy in order to extend their own lives. Through this technique, he increased the proto-Taelon life span by a factor of two hundred but at the expense of the other Atavus who became the Jaridians and suffered from a reduced lifespan of two third. It was this act that began a million year cycle of war between the two divergent races. (Episode: The Summit) According to the Jaridians, the source of the split between the two genetic brethren was based around the shaqarava. Where the Taelons were unable to control it and desired to create the Commonality, the Jaridians wanted to retain their emotions and feelings. (Episode: Gauntlet) As a result of this, both species were deprived of a critical element of their biology which left them both as dying races. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) After this, a deciding factor in the split was over the shaqarava organ within their palms. The Taelon's were noted by the Jaridians as being afraid of it and were unable to control their dark power. Which was why they began a quest for spiritual perfection evolving on a separate line while the Jaridians were afraid of the concept of the Commonality as they wanted to remain individuals with the capacity to feel love, reproduce and have passions. (Episode: Gauntlet) It was known that long ago, enlightened members of both the Taelons and the Jaridians attempted a joining of their races but this act failed. (Episode: Dark Horizon) In time, the two splinter races began to became hostile to one another with the Jaridians stating the Taelons were responsible for trying to annihilate them. This was the reason why the Jaridian Imperium began a long search to hunt down and destroy the Taelon's before they were destroyed by them. This was because the Taelon's had become aware that their line of evolution would lead to extinction and had to sought to regain what was lost through the Jaridians as the expense of their cousins. (Episode: Gauntlet) Similar to the Taelons, the Jaridians also had the growing problem with their core energy which was burning them out from the inside causing a slow steady population decline towards extinction. It was also known that the feud between the two races was so old that both had forgotten the reason for why they hated one another. Furthermore, it was believed that if the Jaridians found a means to solve their reproductive crisis, they would end any further conflict. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) At some point, they settled on their own homeworld which was located in the Taelon's home galaxy. In addition, from a world within a nebula on the other-side of the Taelon homeworld, they dispatched a probe with the intention of testing local lifeforms. (Episode: The Scarecrow Returns) During their expansion, the Jaridians were known to possess the Skrill homeworld within their vast territory. (Episode: Emancipation) The Jaridians later learnt that the Taelons intended to make contact with the planet Earth and thus a year before the arrival of the Companions, the Jaridians sent a message to humanity warning them that any assistance given to their enemy would be punished. The message was never received as the Taelons blocked the transmission thus keeping mankind unaware of this threat. Furthermore, it was known that thousands of species that had associated with the Taelons were punished and destroyed for their involvement in the ancient conflict. (Episode: The Second Wave) The Jaridians at some point sent one of their robotic probes to the planet Earth with the intention of turning the native Humans against the Taelons. The probe was captured by the Resistance who ensured that events came about that the Taelon's had destroyed it. During their study of it, the probe had taken on the form of Resistance member Rayna where it remained until programming within it activated whereupon it left the Liberation base. Once freed, it traveled to Alexandria, Virginia where it easily bypassed security officers and interacted with the Pentagon communication grid. Despite the Taelon planet wide jamming system in effect, the probe managed to connect to the Jaridian forces and began its second phase of programming. Transforming into its battle configuration, it took out a team of human soldiers before engaging in anti-Taelon operations on the planet. (Episode: The First of its Kind) One action conducted by the Jaridian Imperium was deploying another probe which landed secretly in a remote region on the planet Earth. There, it reconfigured itself into a transmitter which began emitting signals that disrupted the Taelon Commonality until it was destroyed by Taelon forces. (Episode: Sleepers) At the war between the two races raged, it was known that the Jaridians were steadily winning in the conflict with their empire being much larger then the Taelon's. (Episode: Hijacked) Despite possessing hundreds of colonies, the Taelons were facing a losing conflict and their homeworld was known to had been destroyed as well as left barren by the Jaridian Empire. (Episode: Defector) The Jaridians at some point learnt that the Taelons had a particular interest in the planet Earth and the native Human species. Thus, the Jaridian Empire transmitted a message to Humanity giving them a warning that any attempt at helping the Taelons would lead to punishment. Despite sending the transmission, it was never received as it was blocked by the Taelons who kept Humanity unaware of this threat. (Episode: The Second Wave) The Final Conflict Later, the Jaridians were engaged in fighting a ground battle against Human Volunteers from the Taelons who were being deployed through the portal system. (Episode: Volunteers) At the same time, the Taelon fleet were engaged in aggressive maneuvers against the Jaridian armada but both were defeated in a world in the [[Regula System]] which was located 75 light years from Earth. Whilst the Jaridians had clustered their warships around the planet, the Taelons deployed their [[Forge Project]]; firing massive balls of magma through interdimensional space at the Jaridian forces. Whilst initially successful, the constant firings left a tear in the dimensional fabric and created a temporary wormhole that linked the Jaridians to Earth. Capitalizing on this, the Jaridian Empire dispatched a Sokara cruiser through the anomaly in order to destroy Earth and the Taelons. However, Liam Kincaid and Da'an detonated a Taelon shuttles fusion matrix in the anomaly thus collapsing which not only removed the wormhole but destroyed the Jaridian warship as well. (Episode: Heroes and Heartbreak) After that chain of events, the [[Jaridian Empire]] 'dispatched '''a '''messenger probe to Earth which managed to land on the eastern coast of North America though it sustained damaged. The probes mention was to communicate to mankind and provide them schematics in order to develop a powerful transmitter that would allow them to communicate with the Jaridians so the two races could work together to defeat the Taelons. Unknown to the Jaridians, the probe was eventually destroyed by the resistance in order to prevent it from falling into Taelon hands. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Secret elements within Jaridian society made covert meetings with counterparts among the Taelon's in order to attempt to find a solution to the problem one of which was believed to be a merger between the two species. (Episode: The Summit) The Jaridian's sent an infiltrating scout team towards the planet Earth in order to use a powerful Taelon particle weapon to incinerate the planet's atmosphere and made use of a holographic fleet of Jaridian warships to scare the Taelon's from the planet. (Episode: Second Wave) Once Lily Marquette had been sent to Jaridia, she was deceived into fixing her shuttles ID drive. Furthermore, unknown to many, Ronald Sandoval had sent Captain Marquette to the Jaridians in order to forge a secret alliance with them. In addition, the presence of a Human female offered the Jaridians the possibility of creating hybrids and thus saving their species. This led to the Jaridian Vorjak mating with Lily Marquette who became pregnant with a hybrid child and she even came to care about her mate. Later, the two along with an additional pair of Jaridians journeyed to Earth in the shuttle-craft in order to open diplomatic relations but their vessel was shot down by the Taelons under the orders of Zo'or. Two Jaridians died in the crash leaving Vorjak and Captain Marquette the only survivors. Trapped in the Free Republic of Rostok in Antartica, they were eventually captured by the native army forces but were taken to Ronald Sandoval where Borjak approved of the agents actions. He also claimed that during the ''"Great Crossing" taking place, the Jaridian High Command would not forget his contributions. (Episode: The Arrival) Following this event, the Jaridians began their second plan which involved the deployment of a probe and using holographic technology; it created a Jaridian Battle Fleet in order to scare the Taelons off of Earth. Whilst this was happening, the Jaridians made use of Taelon Portal technology to send their operatives disguised as humans to Earth where they took on the identities of deceased Human Resistance fighters. The Jaridian plan was to trick the Resistance into creating a Jaridian particle weapon which would immolate Earth's atmosphere and destroy the planet thus they would serve as a lesson to other races that would shelter the Taelons. (Episode: The Second Wave) They later deployed another probe that re-configured the CVIs of Companion Protectors and turned these loyal bodyguards against the Taelons. At least six Taelons were killed as a result and no one was aware that the adaptive technology of the probe re-activated agent Ronald Sandoval's implant. Reprogramming him with a motivational imperative against the Taelons, Sandoval bonded with the probe which served as a form of battle armor which he used to take over the Taelon mothership. Now under their control, a Jaridian cruiser emerged and led by Vorjak; the group used stored core energy to revive the Taelons so that they would be tried by a Jaridian judicial team for atrocities against their race before the entire Taelon species was executed en mass. (Episode: Dark Horizon) A number of Jaridians and Taelons gathered at Earth at a secret installation of the Taelon scientist Ma'el who discovered a possible cure to the core energy crisis which was the merger of the two species. Together they make their way into the facility at a volcano where the Atavan energy powers a regeneration chamber in an attempt to save both species from extinction. (Episode: Point of No Return) This, however, results in the re-emergence of the violent Atavus race which attempt to reclaim the Earth. (Episode: Unearthed) According to Renee Palmer, the Jaridian homeworld of Jaridia had imploded in its final moments and it was believed that everyone on it was dead. (Episode: Boones Awakening) Whilst extinct, the collective experiences of both the Jaridians and the Taelons remained within the memories of Ra'jel. (Episode: Art of War) Background The body heat of the Jaridians was notoriously out of control to the point that they literally burnt alive as a result. If the temperature was not brought following a great interdimensional journey, a Jaridians body began to experience great heat and unless cooled it would combust. (Episode: The Summit) Category:Species